


Not the only one

by grainipiot



Series: Shenzed Modern AU saga [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, another long series, from beginning to confession, they're both studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: From the beginning of the second year, Shen caught his eye. It was only a matter of time before Zed realized he had a problem.Shenzed - Modern AU - Slow burn
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Series: Shenzed Modern AU saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136480
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Not the only one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So here comes the SZ series! Yay! For now it's barely an introduction but I hope to develop this to its true potential of slow burn!

Distracted again.

_Hmm._

Well, for that one distraction, Zed couldn’t be that mad. Just curious. Maybe it was slowing him down in his homework of the day but he had done most of it so far and in general he allowed himself a few breaks.

The library was still as busy as the first year, that would never change. It wasn’t even typical only of the first few months, that kind of vibrant activity lingered all year long with its many students looking for books, a table, some goddamn internet or just the air conditioning. In Zed’s case, he was looking for some space to sit and focus on the work given during their classes.

He wasn’t alone doing this. There was Shen too. His distraction.

Not that he meant to pay too much attention to him but the latter had literally taken a seat facing him, not so far. So he was the first person Zed saw when he looked up from his notes.

A quiet huff escaped.

That was some stupid excuse, any other day Shen sat elsewhere and yet Zed managed to be distracted by him, no matter how far in the room he was. They obviously had their habits because same as Zed, he came here to work after their classes unless there were too many students.

Shen. His distraction not just at the library. Shen was one of his new classmates. They were all starting their second year here but Zed had no memory from before so they surely didn’t share the same class before. Where to start ? First Zed had no idea why he was focused on one student in particular, let alone one that didn’t behave badly in his presence. That was the thing, Shen was that tall quiet guy, always looking so serious but a little alone.

_And he’s hot._ Zed hated that but it had to be one of the reasons why he was that distracted. From the very first day he might have caught his eye, be it by acting stupidly kindly or by merely existing here. How could everyone not notice him ? It was impossible. Red hair, undercut, tall buff guy. What not to like ?

Zed rolled his eyes at himself, it was so immature to think about stuff like that when he was supposed to work. This wouldn’t get done all by itself.

_Shut up for once._

Back to work he went but it didn’t take long before he was again looking up from his homework.

_Stupid._

And yet that train of thought resumed, following that one student in particular. Alright, he might be too curious but it was mostly because he was intrigued. Not even a month to know each other – only by interacting during classes, never outside – but he could safely guess Shen was a good guy. Maybe a little too serious to the point of being oblivious to certain things but nice. Zed had noticed how he seemed open to help those who needed it, which was quite kind because they already struggled a little to keep up with the work load of their studies.

That was it, just a hard-working student being nice to others. Enough for Zed to get distracted from his own work ? That was bullshit and he knew it.

All was cut short when he saw Shen look up from his own work. _Ah_. For a few seconds Zed did nothing, just stared at him before he forced himself to look completely bored and got back to his own work. It was funny because surely Shen recognized him – it had been a month after all. One wouldn’t keep gazing at someone unless they knew them at a certain level. Anyway, the interaction was over, Zed felt kind of an idiot and obviously Shen didn’t care since now he was staring back at his laptop.

_All that for that_. Another sigh for the stupidity of the moment.

Why did he even care ? He had more important to do, especially as he didn’t want to sleep too late that night too.

_Whatever_.

~

That was the funny thing. Usually Zed managed to forget the topic for the rest of the evening and night and then next morning he would think about Shen again once he saw him waiting for their early morning class, looking as awake as any other med student.

Zed was stupid because he pretended there was nothing going on, just for now he kept an eye after one specific person, as if it was going to change at some point. Though, he liked to think it wasn’t his fault if he was hyper aware. During classes, he and Shen never sat too far of each other, not on purpose of course, it was just how it went at the beginning of the year and no one really changed. So it led Zed to pay attention when anything was going on, although most of time there was nothing because everyone was too busy trying to take notes.

Nonetheless, it was difficult not to keep an eye on Shen. A bit like a reflex.

It confused him a little because there was nothing special about Shen except maybe the first things mentioned earlier. Nothing at all. Maybe because he was a little attractive to Zed but that aside, he was annoyed at himself, which caused him to focus on his work too seriously and to finish a little early so he found himself gazing in the latter’s direction.

Time would go and it made him angry to react like this. It wasn’t like he was jealous in any way. A guy that nice, there was no reason to think anything about it.

Could that be that he merely wanted to be his friend but had no idea how to ask ? It wasn’t exactly something to ask, just by chatting a little, sitting at the same table, having lunch together, that sort of thing. What a ridiculous idea, Zed cast it aside where it belonged.

He wasn’t going to let some classmate ruin his attention span for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be updated in my usual schedule, maybe once per week!
> 
> For any questions, find me here:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
